At an interface between a semiconductor and a metallization, a so-called Schottky contact or Schottky barrier may form. Schottky contacts may cause significantly increased leakage currents as a Schottky contact may inject free charge carriers under certain operating conditions. By use of a metallization that has a low Schottky barrier, the aforementioned effect may be avoided or reduced. However, the number of suitable materials for the metallization may be limited. It may be desirable to provide a semiconductor-metallization interface that avoids or substantially reduces the aforementioned effect while at the same time increases flexibility in terms of materials that may be used as metallization.